


Show Me Your True Eros

by Kathleen_da_bae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based off a fanart I saw, Gen, M/M, Russian Skate Fam, Social Media, Someone take my laptop away from me, Team Russia, Yuuri in St. Petersburg, idk wtf i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_da_bae/pseuds/Kathleen_da_bae
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri swap jackets





	Show Me Your True Eros

**Author's Note:**

> not edited and is based off a fanart which I cant find (unfortunately).

It had been a normal day at St. Petersburg ice rink. The skaters had been practicing hard ("for once" Yakov had muttered under his breath once he noticed that all the skaters were actually working for once), but that still didn't seem to get rid of all the silly energy they had stored up. Once they had come off the ice and were in the break room lounging around, that's when things started. "Yuuri!" Viktor called, flopping own on the coach that Yuuri was on and practically laid on the poor man. Yuuri squeaked and could hear Mila and Georgi giggling in the background while Yuri let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes?" He asked, as he pat Viktor's head like he would Makkachin. Viktor pouted before smiling at him. "I'm bored" Viktor groaned. Yuuri smiled down at him. "Poor you. Go compliment yourself in the mirror again, I know you do that" he said.

****

Viktor flushed bright red and Yuuri could hear team Russia laughing while he looked down at Viktor's head which was in his lap. The break room was a lot different to the one he had in Detroit. When in Detroit, the break room was a small room with a few chairs, a mini fridge, a microwave, a sink and a few cooking utensils. The break room here is Russia though, was a lot bigger. It had a mini kitchen, chairs and tables as well as a TV and sofa which were squashed into a corner, which is where they currently were, Yuuri on one sofa with Viktor, Georgi and Mila on another while Yuri sat on one to himself with his legs stretched over the entire couch.

****

"You seriously do that?" Yuri snorted and Viktor whined, burying his head in Yuuri's thighs. "Yuuri! Why did you tell them?" He said and Yuuri laughed, running a hand through his hair. They all talked for a bit until Yuuri felt too hot and took his team Japan jacket off. Despite it being winter in Russia and it was below freezing outside, the heaters in the break room seemed to be doing a good job. He got his jacket off and placed it on the side of the couch. He saw a glint in Viktor's eye before Viktor sat up from where he had his head in Yuuri's lap. "Whatever you're thinking of, no" Yuuri said as Viktor started to grin. Viktor pouted. "Yuuri!"

****

Viktor stood up and walked past Yuuri but not before stealing his fiance's glasses swiftly off his eyes. "Hey!" Yuuri said, reaching for Viktor but missing. Viktor shed his team Russia jacket before throwing it at Yuuri and putting in Yuuri's Japan jacket and glasses. He could see Yuuri's blush out of the corner of his eye and Yuuri put on his Russia jacket. Yuuri had worn Viktor's Russia jacket multiple times, but had never worn it out in public, only in private at home. Viktor had never worn Yuuri's Japan jacket, and he was surprised at how small the thing was. Viktor stepped forward before reaching a hand up to the glasses which hurt his eyes a bit; How blind was Yuuri?

****

"I, Katsuki Yuuri, Japan's ace, skater, am the most amazing and beautiful man in the world" He said and could see Yuuri's bright blush spread across his cheeks. Viktor didn't get to admire the view of his finace blushing for long before the man stood up and slicked half his hair back and left the other half over his eye and smirked saying, "I, Viktor Nikiforov, am the most breath-taking and ridiculous man in the whole universe as well as the most decorative figure skater" Viktor raised an eyebrow. Yuuri leaned forward, the smirk still on his face and grabbed the Japan jacket's collar, pulling their faces close together while he rested his thumb on Viktor's bottom lip. "Will you show me your true Eros?" There was a silence as Yuuri looked briefly amused at the man in front of him who was the reddest Yuuri had ever seen him before.

****

There was a loud laugher and Yuuri turned to see Mila laughing close to tears, phone in her hand pointed at them as she doubled over in laughter. "Oh my-" She said and couldn't finish the sentence because she cut herself off laughing. Georgi was giggling quietly and Yuri had tears in his eyes from trying not to laugh. When Yuuri turned back to Viktor, the man still wore a fierce flush on his face and eyes were distant. "Vitya?" He asked and it snapped Viktor out of it. He helped, blushing even more if that was possible and wrapping his arms tightly around Yuuri's neck, hiding his face in Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri laughed and wrapped his arms around his waist.

****

Yuuri plucked his glasses off of his fiance's face and put them back on his face and smiled at him before looking over at Mila. She had contained her laughter a bit, but she was still giggling as she typed into her phone which had stopped recording, probably posting it on every social media sight. He caught sight of Yuri smiling slightly and pretended not to notice.

****

~*~*~

 

 

**[Video]**

**@Mila-moo23**

**Vitya is so screwed!!! #KatsukiYuuri #Russia'sIn-Law #IShipIt #ViktorIsScrewed #ErosKatsukiYuuri**

 

 

**Comments:**

 

**@Phichit+Chu**

**Viktor is so very screwed!!**

 

**@Christophe-gc**

**So much Eros!! Viktor taught him well!!**

 

**@Phichit+Chu**

**@Christophe-gc that Eros was already there but it seams that the beast has been let out**

 

**@Skating-for-Viktuuri**

**OH MY GOD!!!! SO CUTE!!!!!**

 

**@Yuri_Plisetsky**

**@Phichit+Chu @Christophe-gc @Skating-for-Viktuuri It was horrible, I wish I never saw it.**

 

**@Mila-moo23**

**@Yuri_Plisetsky I saw you laughing, don't deny it.**

 

**@KenjirouKatsukiMinami**

**@KatsukiYuuri** **is so amazing!!!!**

 

**@Yuri_Plisetsky**

**@KenjirouKatsukiMinami what the fuck is with that username**

 

**@KenjirouKatsukiMinami**

**@Yuri_Plisetsky I'm a fan.**

 

**@Yuri_Plisetsky**

**@KenjirouKatsukiMinami like that's not obvious**

 

**@KenjirouKatsukiMinami**

**@Yuri_Plisetky well someone's grumpy.**

 

**@Yuri_Plisetsky**

**@KenjirouKatsukiMinami well FUCK YOU crazy Yuuri obsessed chicken nugget!!!** ****

 


End file.
